Bella Swan, Expert Witch
by Incessant MoonyLicious Funtime
Summary: What would change if Bella was a witch? If she fell out of love with Edward? Found someone else? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.
1. Found

Chapter One

For once in my life, I decided that I couldn't keep the secret from Edward any longer. Victoria was coming, was almost here, complete with her army of newborn vampires. I'd been relying upon spell-less and wand-less magic just to ensure that he wouldn't find out. Personally, I thought that I was quite competent in doing something that most other witches and wizards couldn't. I'd saved it to the last moment, but now, the truth had to come out.

He'd left me in a tent by the side of the mountain. I say that he left me in that I had sent him off to get me another coat. I think. Maybe it was something else. Anyways, it was just an excuse. I didn't really need it – I would be working up a sweat soon enough.

"Seth!" I whispered harshly. He turned his wolfy head towards me, a question in his eyes. "Would you take me to the clearing?" His eyes widened, and he shook his head fiercely. I sighed, pulling the wand that I'd brought - for this purpose and others - out of my back pocket. "Take me there or I'll force you to take me." Wow. Could _that _ever be misinterpreted. Then it occurred to me that I could just apparate there. "Oh, for the love of…! Never mind, Seth, I'll take myself." I waved my wand and heard a pop.

Then I was flung into the heat of the battle.

Seth PoV

I was laying, thinking about my misfortune, when Bella spoke to me. "Seth!" she whispered. I looked at her, silently asking. She asked the question that I never would have expected. " Would you take me to the clearing?" I shook my head frantically.

_Is she crazy? Does she have a death wish?_ said Jacob, in my head.

Bella pulled some kind of handled stick out of her back pocket. "Take me there or I'll force you to take me," she said. I was shocked for a second, but recovered as I realized that she wasn't saying something extraordinarily perverted. She seemed to yell at herself internally. "Oh, for the love of…! Never mind, Seth, I'll take myself."

What?

I heard a pop, and then she was gone.

A/N: Oh my god! A cliffhanger! I hate reading these, but I LOVE writing them. Don't kill me! I know this was a relatively short chapter, but I promise I'll do better next time!

Love, SacrificialSacrifice


	2. Surprises

_(A/N: I am dedicating this to Ash123, who was my very first reviewer! Thank you so much!)_

Chapter Two

I stumbled as I landed in the battlefield – typical of me. My wand fell out of my hand, and I unconsciously muttered, "_Accio wand."_ It flew into my hand again, and I started walking towards the sound of battle.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, so I pointed my wand behind me and flung a spell at my attacker. _"Confringo!"_ Since I knew what I would be facing, it was a spell that incinerated the target. A scream of pain, filled with feral rage, told me that I hadn't missed. Another newborn raced at me from the side, and I sent the same spell – his? – way.

After much deliberation, I decided that is might be beneficial to control one of the newborns, to be a non-magical offensive fighter. "_Imperio!" _I sent my newly controlled vampire after another, and then quickly realized that it would be faster to do it the way I had been before. "_Confringo!"_ They both burst into flames, screeching as they did.

In the heat of battle, I didn't recognize the next vampire that cane running at me. All I knew was that he looked vaguely familiar, so I traded the deadly attack for a merely incapacitating one. "_Crucio!" _I cried, pointing my wand at him he collapsed, convulsing. I walked up to him so that I could discover his identity. "Emmett! What are you doing?" I pulled the spell off of him, and he leaped up.

"I could ask you the same question! What did you do! What are you doing?" Emmett was as enraged as he could possibly be without killing me.

"This," I said, and flung the incineration spell at a lurking newborn. Emmett flinched when I sent the spell past his head. He spun around, and his eyes widened at the sight of the burning newborn.

"That is…so cool! What was it you did to me earlier? It felt like what Jane does," said Emmett.

"That," I answered, "was the Cruciatus Curse. All it does is torture people."

"What are you?" he inquired.

I shrugged. "I'm a witch. I always have been. I was placed here in Forks so that I would be relatively safe. C'mon, let's go kick some newborn butts."

"Yeah! Now you're talking my language!"

We went off. He tore them apart, while I incinerated them afterwards and burned as many as I could while he tore the specific one apart. We decimated their numbers. One of the biggest problems, however, came towards the end of the fight. Jasper, overcome with his bloodlust, had come after me. Before anyone could do anything – and by now, most of the Cullens were gathered in one spot – I had shouted, "_Immobulus!" _Jasper froze, mid-leap. Neither I nor Emmett had bothered to tell the other Cullens of my talents, and Edward was still…somewhere, so he couldn't read Emmett's mind to find out. They all gasped, and looked at me in shock, even Alice, who was almost never surprised. But I supposed that I shouldn't have been shocked to see _her_ shocked. After all, I had cast a spell on her so that she couldn't see my future. I had taken that precaution just a couple of days before the battle.

"What did you do to him?" said Alice, who would be in tears if that was possible for her anymore.

"It's alright, it's only temporary," I said, still holding my wand toward him so as to keep the spell active.

"How temporary?" Her voice was quavering.

"I could take it off him at any time, with no repercussions," I replied. She gave me a meaningful look. "I'll take it off," I said, "if you can hold him down when I do. Be glad I didn't use the Cruciatus Curse."

Alice looked confused. "What is the Cruciatus Curse?"

Emmett answered this question. "Think of Jane. It's about the same thing." Alice asked how he knew. "I surprised her," he stated simply. He grimaced as if experiencing it again. At that moment, Edward came barreling into the clearing. He crushed me against him in a fervent hug.

"What are you doing here? You could've been killed? I thought we had an agreement!" he stopped talking as he heard what the others were thinking. His eyes widened. "Will you show me?" he inquired. I nodded, but freed Jasper first. He fell to the ground. I thought of a harmless spell.

"_Levicorpus," _I stated, and he was dangled upside down by his ankles. Emmett burst out laughing. I allowed myself a small smile. "_Liberacorpus." _I muttered the counter spell. On his feet once again, Edward smiled his crooked smile. Weird. It didn't make me feel all tingly like it usually did. He hugged me again.

That was when the Volturi showed up.

"Touching," said Jane's voice. "Last goobyes." Apparently she hadn't seen what came before, or else she wouldn't have said that.

Surprising everyone there, I said, "Oh, shut up Jane." She was not too happy about that. Leaping at me, she only got about halfway before I downed her with the Cruciatus Curse. "_Crucio!"_ I walked up to her writhing body, slowly and deliberately. "This is what you do to people, Jane. How you torture them." Her eyes widened a bit, and her mouth formed the word 'witch'. "That's right, Jane, I'm a witch. What you planned to do no longer takes effect. Am I right?" She nodded. "Well, in that case…." I trailed off, and took the curse off of her.

She sighed and went back to her side of the clearing.

"Let's go, people." The Volturi got their bearings and went off, running quickly away.

Soon after, another group of people showed up. I jumped and ran over to meet them. "Harry! Ron! Hermione! What are you guys doing here? Oh, and hello, Professor Snape." I embraced them each in turn, excepting the Professor.

Harry answered me. "We've come to take you back to Hogwarts," he said. "Voldemort's been making appearances, and we need you."

I sighed. "Alright. Just…let me say goodbye."

"Fine. But we told you to try not to get to close to anyone. We knew this would happen eventually," he replied.

I said goodbye to my vampire family, and then we left.

A/N: If you've suffered through this next chapter, it's because I love you people and I try my best for you.

Read & Review!

Love, SacrificialSacrifice


	3. Shocked

Chapter Three

Joy is a relative term. Some people may relate it to someone they love; others may relate it to being in solace. I relate it to being with the people I love.

Our circle of friends was rather small, but we were close, we always had been. Even Professor Snape was privy to a small smile now and then. We talked and joked all night long, and in the morning, we had classes. We made the best of our last night of freedom, celebrating my return and telling the tales of late. They all went to bed, tired and happy.

In the morning, I was told that I had to be resorted, apparently because I had come back after a long absence. Before breakfast, I made the long walk from the double doors at the front of the dining hall to the platform at the other end where the headmaster and professors sat. Everyone was seated – Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. I was confident that I would get the same placement as I did last time, as a Gryffindor. I took a seat on the chair that was set there for that purpose, and Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on my head.

_Hmm…..You've changed since the last time I saw you._

**Yes.**

_You may just have to be placed somewhere else, somewhere li_

"_Slytherin!_" exclaimed the Sorting Hat.

My thoughts raged into a whirlwind. How had I become Slytherin material? This was the last thing I wanted. I'm sure the shock registered on my face as I turned my back on my former house to confront my new one.

Snape PoV

Bella seemed like a nice enough girl. She was compassionate, like a Hufflepuff, smart like a Ravenclaw, brave like a Gryffindor, and cunning like a Slytherin. I honestly wasn't sure of where she was going to be placed. I was fairly sure that she wouldn't be a Hufflepuff, and it wasn't likely that she would be a Ravenclaw. That narrowed it down to only the other two. The problem was, though, that she was enough of a martyr to be a Gryffindor, yet enough of a trickster to be a Slytherin. If he had to bet money, he would put it on the fact that the girl would most likely be a Gryffindor once again.

I was, however, proven wrong. I was shocked as the Hat called, "_Slytherin!"_ and the girl walked to her new table, utter shock on her face. I felt a stirring deep inside my gut, and something told me that this would be an interesting year.

Bella PoV

At my new table, I sat at a relatively empty spot on a corner. I felt someone's thigh press against mine. "Hello," the person said. "My name is Draco Malfoy. You're Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella," I corrected him.

"Okay…Bella." He ran his hand from my knee to back of my leg.

"Keep touching me and I'll hex you into oblivion." His hand stayed where it was.

"Nice try, first year. As if you knew how," he murmured.

"Apparently you don't remember. I've been here before. I came back recently from a brief jaunt in America."

The hand moved up again and squeezed a bit. "Even so, I'd like to see you best me." I leaned over and whispered to him. "What do you prefer, _Crucio_ or _Sectumsempra?_ You won't even have to hear me say them. I won't pull my wand out. You'll just suddenly be on the floor writhing in pain, and no one will ever know what happened."

He swallowed. I could hear it because of the proximity. "And who would believe you if you told?" I continued. "None of your housemates, not the professors, and Dumbledore can't afford not to keep me here. How would anyone find out?"

The hand was removed from my thigh. I guess it didn't occur to him that I could've been bluffing, because he didn't question me. I made a split second decision. "_Legilimens," _I breathed, almost inaudibly. Draco shot me a look. But I was already deep inside his mind and didn't notice all that much. He _did_ doubt my skills; he just didn't have the guts to follow through. He was a coward.

I noticed that someone was waving their hand in front of my nose, frantically. Oops. I forgot that the mind-reading spell caused you to zone out. Your eyes glazed over, and to anyone else in the room, it looked like you fell asleep with your eyes open.

I came back to my senses. Slowly, at first, and then with increasing speed.

Of course. Draco must've been trying to make "conversation" and got annoyed when I didn't respond. "What do you want?" I asked him harshly.

"What were you doing?" he hissed. Did he know? There were only supposed to be two students with this knowledge – Harry and myself.

"Nothing. I just zoned out for a bit, is all," I replied. But, him being the Slytherin that he is, he was suspicious. He shook his head slowly.

"If you won't tell me then I'll just find out myself." He stormed off.

He didn't come back. Oh, well. He didn't look like he ever ate anyways. One less meal couldn't hurt him. I left after twenty minutes, full and ready for class. The only problem was that I didn't know the way to the Slytherin common roo

It wasn't the coincidence it seemed to be, however. I realized this when he said, "I have been told to take you to your room. You are to have private quarters because of the situation."

"Thank you, Professor Snape."

He walked me through the mighty castle to my room, and then gave me the grand tour of it.

At this point, my clumsy feet decided to make their appearance. I tripped on…something, and fell against Professor Snape. I got up hurriedly and offered him my hand to help him up. He took it with words of gratitude, and pulled himself up. Light as he was, his weight was too much for me. The sudden slack on our joined hands sent me tumbling into his chest. He caught me there, and my arms went on his shoulders reflexively to steady myself.

And then, somehow, he was kissing me.

A/N: I know, I know. I wrote another cliffhanger. I prefer life. Plus, if I die, I can't write anymore!

Love, SacrificialSacrifice


	4. Leave

A/N: Guess what, everyone! I found my notebook! So here's chapter four, and I hope you like it!

Chapter Four

There was a part of me that wanted to kiss him back. A small part, but still noticeable.  
Yet, when his lips touched mine, I gasped and stumbled backwards, falling over and hitting the back of my head on the dresser behind me.  
The world dimmed for a moment, then came back into sharp focus. He was walking towards me, presumably to help me up.  
I drew my wand from my back pocket, pointing it at him, ready to hex him if he tried to touch me.  
Something in my stomach fluttered as I thought of hurting him. I realized that I didn't want to cause him pain.  
"Leave," I said. He did so, with an apologetic glance my way.  
Damn, did I ever need a cold shower.  
But while I was in there, I did something I'd never done in the shower before.  
I sang.

_"I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_Your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wound won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time_

_Cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of_

_Your tears,_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of_

_Your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of_

_These years,_

_But you still have_

_All of me."_

The reality of what I was singing hit me, and I broke down in tears.

Snape PoV  
Merlin, I felt so guilty. I honestly don't know what came over me.  
And when she fell, I was so worried. What if she had a concussion? The sound of her head hitting the dresser sounded like a gunshot. Her eyes glazed over, but then focused again.  
I took a few steps toward her, but she pulled out her wand. I paused, even though she'd never be able to incapacitate me.  
"Leave," she told me. I did.  
Back in my rooms, I sent her a letter, asking for her forgiveness.

Bella PoV  
I received Severus's letter late in the evening.  
_Bella,  
I am so sorry. I caused you distress. What I did was inappropriate and inexcusable. Can you ever forgive me? By the way, what were you planning on doing with that wand? I doubt you believe that you could hex me in any form.  
-Severus Snape  
_I quickly penned a fervent reply.  
_Professor Snape,  
I will consider forgiving you. And you're damn_ _straight, you caused me distress. I am stronger than you think. I keep it hidden, though, so people don't make a big fuss about it.  
-Bella  
_I flicked my fingers at the letter. It turned into shimmering dust and drifted under the door, on its way to Snape's rooms. 

A/N: Was it worth the wait? R&R!


	5. Competent

A/N: Hello, I finally got this all typed up! Here is your chapter, and your warnings: Snape is going to be _really_ OOC in this. And it's a cliffhanger. Don't kill me!

Chapter Five

Snape PoV  
Something drifted under my door: a shimmering powder. It landed on my desk and became a letter.  
I read it over once, twice, thrice. Was she really as powerfu; as her letter made her seem? There was no way to tell. Unless...  
Unless I duelled her.

"I assmue you know how?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
She nodded. We raised our wands to the ready position, then turned and walked five paces.  
When she turned again to face me, she put her wand back in her pocket. Was she giving up?  
I said the countdown. "One, two, three! _Expelliarmus!_"  
Uncaringly, she waved her hand in front of her, deflecting the spell. She lazily flicked her fingers at me. My wand flew out of my hand; my eyes widened.  
"I win," she announced, unsurprised.  
What? How could she be so competent at spell-less, wand-less magic?  
"Do something else," I said.  
"What is this?" she asked. "A duel or a test of my competency?"  
"Both," I stated.  
She sighed, and fixed me with her eyes. She said something to herself, but I couldn't make out the words. Nothing happened. Except that her eyes filled with deep sadness and pity..  
"Is that what he did to you?"  
What was she talking about?  
"Your own father beat you?"  
Oh.  
I turned away so she couldn't see the tears forming in my eyes.  
Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around me, comforting. I leaned unconsciously into the touch.  
"How did you find out?" I whispered brokenly.  
"Legillemency," she murmured back. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
I turned and buried my head in her shoulder, wrapping my arms around her. Releasing all of my pent-up tears, I sobbed, letting myself be comforted.  
"You need some kind of distraction," she said softly.  
Seemingly coming to a decision, she kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. I shivered. She brushed her lips along my cheekbone, then traced them down my nose to where she found my lips. She pressed her against them gently, then ran her tongue across my botton lip, asking entrance. I opened my mouth to her, and we both fought for domination of the kiss. Eventually, I gave up, and she took my submission gladly, exploring the inside of my mouth with her tongue. I whimpered into her mouth.  
"Oh my gods!"

A/N: Noooooo! A cliffhanger! Well, can't say I didn't warn you. Sorry this one was so short. It's two and a half pages in my notebook. I guess I write pretty big. Reviews make me write, well, chapter nine! So, review if you want a ninth chapter. (Which I know you will, because chapter eight is sooooooo not a good ending to ANY story.)


	6. Victoria

A/N: Sorry! Another short one. Blame my notebook, it convolutes my brain into thinking I've written more than I actually did.

Chapter Six

Bella PoV

We broke apart quickly, and I narrowed my eyes at the peeping Tom. Frozen stiff from my use of silent magic, Professor McGonagall stood wearing a startled and horrified expression.

I let go of Severus and walked over to her, slowly. Freeing only her head of the spell, I asked, "Why are you here?"

"I came simply to inform you that you had a visitor, but what do I find? This is very improper! Professor Snape, release me this instant!" she exclaimed, aghast.

"That," Severus said, "I cannot do."

"And why is that?" questioned McGonagall.

"Because I am not the one that entrapped you, and she who did is exponentially more powerful than I," he stated simply.

"That would be me," I declared matter-of-factly.

"Impossible," she said. "I see no proof of this."

"The proof is right here," I told her, gesturing my myself.

"Then vanish the table beside me," she challenged.

I glanced at the table, and it disappeared quickly.

"Set the chair afire."

It did so, with a blast of hot air and burned-wood smell.

"Put it-"

The fire went out.

"-out," she finished. "Patronus Charm?" she asked doubtfully.

A tiger, graceful, deadly, and blueish-white, appeared next to me with the barest of glances spared for it on my part.

McGonagall's face went pale.

"I assume you'll be glad to know that there is at least one thing I can't do without a spell," I told her, then added, "yet."

She raised one eyebrow in a silent question.

"_Legilimens!_"

She gasped and fumbled for a hold on her Occlumency. I brushed aside her defences as if they weren't ever there, and laughed at her.

Backing out of her mind, I said, "You lead a very dull life. Breathe, teach, sleep. It's all very monotonous."

Very off topic, I asked, "And who was that visitor of mine?"

McGonagall glared at me, and said, "She called herself Victoria."

A/N: Ha! It may be short, but it's an important turnpoint! Be nice and review, please!


	7. Conversion

A/N: This one is even shorter than the last. Sorry. Chapter eight is extra long to make up for it, though! (Well, long for me.)

Chapter Seven

"So, you came." My voice attracted watchers. Her malicious laugh attracted more.  
"Yes," she sneered. "And without you precious Cullens to protect you this time."  
"I am perfectly capable of defending myself," I said.  
"Oh, really? What about with James? Laurent?"  
"All part of the facade," I told her.  
"Then prove it to me." With that, she leaped at me.  
In a blink, she was on the floor, writhing in pain.  
"Proof enoupgh for you?" I asked.  
She growled.  
"Or are you not in enough pain yet?" In my mind, I forced the adony to double and redouble. She shrieked her defiance and pain.  
By now a good part of the school was watching. I could sense their shock.  
"I'm sorry," I told Victoria, "but you cause too much trouble for your own good."  
I blinked, and she burst into flames. Feral screams echoed through the halls.  
When both screams and flames had died down, the ashes shimmered and disappeared.  
I dimly heard gasps as I disapparated.  
Inside Hogwarts.


	8. Joining

A/N: Here is your longy chapter! It's three and a half pages in my notebook, so yay!

Chapter Eight

Snape PoV

"Hello, Severus," she said, apparating before me.

But that was impossible, this was Hogwarts.

"I know which side you're working for," she continued.

What? How? I'd been so careful...

Going on, she asked, "Do you mind if I join you? The light side is just so dull, and Voldy seems to be the only able to handle me. Let's not tell him about my abilities at first though, okay? We'll tell him when it's necessary, or demonstrate for him tonight if need be."

Surprising myself, i smiled. "Let's go," I told her, and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace, calling out, "Riddle Manor!" as I pulled her into the green flames.

Arriving, she looked around in wonder. "Sev, this is amazing!"

"Don't call me Sev," I said.

She grabbed my hair and kissed me roughly.

"Don't tell me what to do," she growled.

We walked through halls, down corridors, and up stairs until we reached a large anteroom. This was the room where the Dark Lord grants audiences with his followers, if he chose to do so.

When we stepped into the room, black smoke curled upwards. The smoke formed itself into Voldemort, who was wearing his usual scowl on a pale, snake-like face.

I bowed low to the floor, respectfully. I gave Bella a meaningful look to do the same, but she gave me her own look, as if to say, "I don't bow down to anyone, and I don't plan on doing it any time soon."

Voldemort did not like being spited like that. Scowling truned to growling, and he drew his wand from his sleeve. "Crucio!" he shouted. I saw Bella flick her fingers before she clutched her stomach and screamed in what was either pain or a very good replica of it. Then, she straightened up.

"Just kidding," she said cheerfully. This angered Voldemort to an immeasurable degree.

"Avada-" Bella rolled her eyes, "-Kedavra!" Her left eye twitched, and the encroaching green fire turned tail to swirl menacingly around its original owner. It dissipated into mist and then disappeared.

Voldemort looked at her, not with fear or anger, but with calculation. "What is your name, girl?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Bella," she replied with a smirk.

"Well then...Bella. Welcome to the ranks."

The door to the anteroom opened, and in the doorway stood-

"Bellatrix LeStrange!" Bella exclaimed. She went over to Bellatrix and shook her hand frantically. "It's like meeting a celebrity! I admire your work. My name's Bella, by the way."

Bellatrix smiled, and said, "My Lord, would you allow me to duel this new recruit?"

"No," Voldemort said flatly.

"Oh, c'mon, _Tom_, don't be such a spoilsport," Bella chastised. Voldemort began to lift his wand, but Bella raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed angrily, growling out, "Very well, have your duel. The forfeit word is 'snake.'"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course it is," she mumbled.

Bellatrix drew her wand, but Bella didn't bother reaching for hers.

"Begin," proclaimed Voldemort.

Bella disappeared. A voice cam from behind Bellatrix: "Over here!" Suddenly, a horde of clones surrounded Bellatrix from every side, laughing at her in unison.

Bellatrix picked one at random, sending her spell flying with a yelled "Crucio!" Every Bella screamed and collapsed - except for one.

"Psyche!" she laughed, and snapped her fingers. Bellatrix fell to the ground in convulsions, barely holding back screams.

"Snake," Bellatrix gasped out.


	9. Y Chromosomes

Adrian PoV

She seemed nice enough, and at first I couldn't tell why she was a suspected criminal. But as the date drug onward through the night, I started noticing the smaller things.

There was a guarded look to her eyes, as if she were constantly suspecting me of what I was indeed doing. A certain wariness was ever-present in the way she sat, and every time I mentioned how uptight she was – as I figured any normal boyfriend would do – she sent a slight glare in my direction.

Yes, I could indeed see the darkness in her, and the aura of power around her was nearly suffocating in its thickness.

"Well, this has been…very nice, but I have business to take care of. Terribly sorry," she said, getting to her feet. She was dressed simply, in light jeans and a black t-shirt, but it seemed more elegant on her.

I nodded, and then: "I'm horrible with names, could you tell me yours again?"

She chuckled. "Isabella."

So no, I was not mistaken in my target. This was her, the girl I was meant to track and kill.

Bella PoV

The idiot. Who did he think he was, asking my name for the seventh time tonight? But I nevertheless gave it to him once more, smiling facetiously and then taking my leave with a quick goodbye.

I'd agreed to the date out of boredom, and the boy seemed nice enough, except for his habit of forgetting my name every few minutes.

I left the restaurant with barely a glance back at the idiot. Ah, well. At least this had quelled my boredom a bit.

And who ever said that Severus needed to know?

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the street – when I heard a voice from my distant past. "Bella?" asked a voice, somewhat astonished.

I turned to face the speaker, a slight smirk playing at the corners of my lips. "Hello, Edward."

A/N: Le gasp! Yes, I know I'm terrible. Leaving you like that for…how many months now?...and then coming back with a cliffhanger! How dare me! *slaps hand* Well, hopefully I'll update soon. Don't get your hopes up. I love you all! *dodges bricks* No, really, I do! I'll try! Honest! *is shot* *is a ghost* Read and Review! (please?)


End file.
